


Lustful Daimon

by MiniNephthys



Category: Persona 4
Genre: Community: kink_bingo, F/F, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-15
Updated: 2011-07-15
Packaged: 2017-10-21 10:19:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/224104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiniNephthys/pseuds/MiniNephthys
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An unidentified Shadow plagues the group in the Bathhouse.  Kink Bingo, for the square "orgy."  September 2010.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lustful Daimon

>Their troubles began when Teddie announced, "I really don't know what attack it's going for next, be careful!"

In the next moment, the Vicious Raven began flapping its wings tremendously strongly. A great gust of wind was generated that knocked over all four of them - and sent Teddie flying straight out of sight.

They managed to get up and defeat the Shadow, but Teddie was still nowhere to be found, even when they searched in the direction the wind blew.

"I guess he must have been chased by a Shadow somewhere else," Yukiko said at last. "We should probably keep searching in this direction."

The others agreed, and started back towards the entrance to the floor. They encountered a few more Shadows in their path, but Souji remembered the enemies' properties well enough to direct the others, and they had little difficulty.

Until they ran into a Shadow they hadn't faced before.

It wasn't much to look at, merely a thin, shimmering wisp of light. But it was still a Shadow, and it needed to be dealt with.

Jiraiya's Garu, Konohana Sakuya's Agi, and Tomoe Gozen's Bufu all seemed to work as normal, as far as could be judged by looking at it. When Souji directed his Persona to attack it physically, it phased right through.

Then the wisp floated back a few feet and twirled.

Since nothing seemed to happen right away, Yosuke took the opportunity to call his Persona again. "Throw- down... Ugh..." He sank to his knees, unable to summon up the presence of mind to summon Jiraiya. "I can barely think..."

Souji rushed to Yosuke's side, kneeling and laying a hand on his shoulder to steady him. That turned out to be his mistake.

His thoughts fled. Reasoning disappeared, the fact that they were in the middle of a life-threatening battle with a Shadow was irrelevant. Everything was hazy but the thought that he needed to sleep with Yosuke _right now_.

He struggled. That wasn't right, Yosuke would kill him if the Shadow didn't first, why did he even want to-

"Yukiko!" Yukiko had tried to summon Konohana Sakuya for a Dia spell, but was affected the same way Yosuke had been. Chie ran toward her.

"Chie, no! Don't touch her!" Yosuke shouted, his voice shaky, but Souji could see that it was too late. Chie scarcely had an arm around Yukiko when the latter crushed her lips against hers.

Much like Yosuke was doing to him now. Despite feeling weak a few moments earlier, he had been energetic enough in his kiss to knock them over, so that Yosuke was lying on top of Souji. Souji adjusted to the new position quickly, and eagerly returned the kiss.

It was wet, nearly sloppy. Yosuke slid his tongue inside of Souji's mouth, seeking to map every part of it out by touch. As they kissed, Souji rubbed the rapidly growing bulge in Yosuke's pants, drawing out a groan from him. In the short distance, he could hear Chie and Yukiko's loud kissing and their occasional moan of pleasure.

"Partner..." Yosuke's voice was made of pure lust. "I can't wait any longer." He pulled Souji's pants out of the way as quickly as he could, and did the same with his underwear. He stroked Souji a few times, then took him in his mouth.

Over the top of Yosuke's bobbing head, Souji could see Chie kissing Yukiko's bared chest, fingers underneath her skirt. He wasn't sure which to look at - the erotic and incredible sight of someone going down on him, or the erotic and forbidden sight of another couple having sex. In the end, he settled for glancing between them both.

Yosuke's hard, desperate sucking brought him embarrassingly quickly to the edge. He came shuddering before he had a chance to warn Yosuke. Yosuke didn't seem to mind, swallowing it all down. Then he leaned back and smirked lazily at Souji. "You gonna sit there all day?"

Swiftly, Souji was removing Yosuke's pants and underwear and promptly proved that he gave as good as he got. It felt strange in his mouth - he'd never done this before, after all - but he needed it, needed to slide down to almost the very base almost as much as Yosuke needed him to.

Distantly he could hear Chie's cries of pleasure. The idea of being seen having sex in front of someone else didn't bother him. In fact, it made him even hotter.

Unlike Souji, Yosuke managed to get out a warning first. "Might wanna... nngh..." Souji pulled off of him just as he was coming, and ended up with a few spurts landing on his face.

Chie's scream told him that the other pair was done, too. For a moment, the four of them relaxed.

"WHAT THE HELL, WHAT THE HELL, WHAT THE HELL?!"

Yosuke's scream of horror was the signal that all of them were back to normal. Souji wiped off his face as they struggled to get themselves in a state of decent dress. When that was finished, they turned back to face the Shadow.

It was huge. Bright beams of light spun out of it in every direction, and the Shadow itself was the size of a refrigerator. They had to shield their eyes to look at it.

"Ugh, so this thing made us-?" Chie cut herself off.

"And it fed off of... whatever energy that produced," Yukiko guessed, looking just as disturbed.

"I'm gonna kill it. By myself if I have to." Yosuke easily took the cake for most pissed off of the four. "I'm gonna kill it so dead that its whole Shadow family will die."

Souji merely drew his sword again and prepared for battle.

After a long, drawn-out, intense battle, they managed to defeat it. Groaning, they crawled back to the entrance, where they finally found Teddie.

"A Shadow chased me- What happened, sensei? You're all torn up!" he exclaimed.

"So are the rest of us," Chie grumbled. "What do you know about a Shadow that looks like a bit of light?"

"A Shadow that looks - ohhh, _that_ Shadow. It... shouldn't have been too hard for you guys," Teddie said, confused. "It just gives you headaches and multiplies your desire to kiss someone. It feeds off of the energy if you do."

"I... don't think that's all it multiplies..." Yukiko commented, blushing.

"That can't be it! I didn't have any in the first place!" Yosuke protested. "I'm not-"

Teddie grinned wickedly. "Did Yosuke score while I was gone?"

"This never, ever happened," Yosuke groaned. "Never."

The others agreed, except for Teddie, who still had no idea what gave them so much trouble. It was just a Shadow...


End file.
